


71. "My voice will never be silenced"

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day five - <strike>Favourite headcanon about any lady(s)</strike> - I didn’t have any headcanons so I went for ‘fave thing that probably happened off screen’: Comtesse Ninon De Larroque continuing to teach</p>
            </blockquote>





	71. "My voice will never be silenced"

Dead men tell no tales  
But dead women are much harder to silence  
Talking may be silver, silence may be gold  
But knowledge is the most precious thing I hold


End file.
